Secret Hearts
by Patch81
Summary: Erik and Kelli arrive in America to find things are not as they had hoped. They meet up with a group of fun loving Newsies, not really knowing what all they were getting in to.


The Silent Truth

"Two more days and we'll be in America!!!" Erik said excitedly.

Kelli smiled at her brother. It still amazed her that he was the older one! For as long as she could remember she had been the one left in charge. The dependable one. The sensible one. And now

everything depended on her. She sighed.

Erik looked at his sister with concern.

"You okay, Patch?" he asked.

Kelli hadn't meant to cry, but she couldn't stop the tears at hearing the familiar nickname her father had used.

"Oh Patch!" Erik said, taking Kelli by the hand, "We'll be okay!"

Kelli didn't want to remember but she couldn't stop the memories from coming or the tears. Her father, lovingly tucking her in at night or chasing her around the house and tickling her till she cried. Then her mother, her cheeks flushed from her work over the stove, stopping to give her a smile and inquire about her day. Her parents dancing...her father and his jigs and her mother with her waltz! And then the illness. The dark evil (lol Spot) that had taken her family, her friends, her home, her life!

She tried to stop the tears for Erik's sake. He tried so hard to keep her laughing and happy. He was always cheerful and she knew that he was doing it for her.

"I'm okay Erik. Really I am." she said trying to smile.

"Maybe you should lie down." Erik suggested.

The near thought of those smelly bunks below made Kelli sick.

"No, I am fine. Honest."

Erik nodded.

Kelli studied her brother. He seemed healthy enough. He was tall. brown hair and blue eyes like their mother. There was something about Erik. A certain air about him that made people stop and stare. He was, as her friend back home would say, "a real ladies man".

Kelli swept her hair back into a loose bun. She stared out across the ocean--the endless ocean. America, she thought, Oh please be our way out!

"You think Uncle Phillip will still be in Boston?" asked Erik breaking the silence.

"I hope so. Mama never said." she replied. 'Hope he's still alive' she added to herself.

Just then Daniel, one of their young bunkmates, came running towards Erik.

"Erik! Erik! Guess what? The captain said we are ahead of schedule and we should be in Boston by sun down!!!" he yelled excitedly.

"Daniel! Lass! Where you be? Get back here and stay with your sisters!" called Daniel's mother.

"yes ma'am!" Daniel yelled back, winking at Kelli, he took off running towards the lower deck, knocking a bucket over in his haste.

"That boy!" muttered Kelli.

"America! Tonight!!!" Erik said grabbing Kelli's hands and swinging her around, "I can't wait!"

"Ugh! If you don't stop I am going to be sick!" Kelli laughed.

"Sorry!"

"well, I guess I should go pack. Kelli sighed. She hated packing.

"I'll help you." Erik offered. Kelli smiled at him. He really was a sweetie. (he needs a girl---like Amber)

"Well let's get to it! We're going to America!" Kelli said snatching Erik's hat and running across the deck.

"Kelli! Kelli!" "Wake Up!" Erik yelled.

"Wha??? Leave me alone." Kelli mumbled from under her pillow.

"Kel! GET UP! We're almost there! America! Remember?" Erik said pulling her out of bed.

"Get up, Ms. Kelli. America is coming!" yelled Daniel.

"Alright! I am up!" Kelli replied wiping sleepy out of her eyes. Last thing she remembered she was just going to lie down and rest her eyes.

"Let's go!" yelled Daniel grabbing Kelli's hand.

"Wait! I can't go like this! Look at my hair!" whined Kelli.

"Oh dear Lord Kelli! You look fine!" Erik said disgustedly.

Kelli continued to style her hair.

"I'm leaving you!" warned Erik.

"Fine! Go!" Kelli replied knowing that Erik wouldn't leave her.

"You look pretty, Ms. Kelli. Now can we go?" asked Daniel jumping up and down in his excitement.

"Just one more pin. There! Now I am ready." Kelli replied.

"That", Erik said pointing at her head, "is what we've been waiting for!"

"Shut-up!" Kelli yelled hitting Erik in the back of the head and then shimming (LOL) up the ladder.

Erik chased after her, catching her and pulling out her perfectly straight bun.

"YOU BUM!" Kelli said trying to fix her hair.

"Look! Look! America!" yelled another passenger.

"Ahhhhhhhh" exclaimed Daniel.

"We're finally here!" Erik said laughing and hugging Kelli.

America. Oh Please God let it be everything he believes it to be. Let this be our way out. Kelli prayed.

After they had gathered all their belongings and had said their tearful goodbyes, Kelli and Erik went in search of a boarding house or their uncle which ever came first.

"Look, Kel! This is the place!" Erik said, stopping suddenly causing Kelli to ram into him.

"What?" Kelli said looking at the old run down building in front of them.

"Read the sign!" Erik said.

Hathaway Orphanage

founded in 1802

"OMG! Erik! It's the Orphanage where mama grew up! That means Uncle Philip is right around the corner!" Kelli yelled excitedly.

They both took off running down the alley almost dropping their luggage. Suddenly, Erik stopped causing Kelli, once again, to ram into him.

"ERIK! Stop doing that! What is it? What's wrong?" Kelli asked looking at Erik's confused face.

"It's gone...nothing is here!" Erik whispered.

Kelli looked. It was true. Not a building. a sign. nothing.

"What do we do now?" asked Erik.

Kelli sighed. This was what she was afraid of. Nothing she could do now.

"Well, we'll just have to ask around, I suppose. Let's go find a place to stay for now."

"Alright" Erik said picking up the dropped luggage.

The two walked in silence down the dark alley. Kelli couldn't shake this awful feeling. She instinctively moved closer to Erik. Erik must have sensed her mood b/c he slowed down and took her free arm. They continued down the alley and turned a corner.

"What have we here?" came a raspy voice from the shadows.

Erik instantly dropped the luggage and threw his sister behind him protectively.

"What'd ya want?" Erik yelled into the darkness.

"Nothing much little boy. Just hand over them there parcels and that cute little miss ya got behind ya and will leave ya be." called another voice from the darkness.

OMG not this Kelli thought. Fear shot through her as she grabbed Erik's arm.

"You stay away from her!" Erik yelled, "Come out and face us, you cowards!!"

Oh dear lord, Erik what are you doing? We're going to die. Kelli thought. Lord, please save us!

"Alright boy! We tried to make this simple for you. You asked for it." the man replied walking out of the darkness and towards them. Two other men followed.

Kelli heard a scream and then suddenly realized it was her own. In a flash the men were on Erik, knocking Kelli to the ground.

Kelli layed there screaming "Stop you're hurting him. Leave him alone" in this annoying voice. J/K Kelli unlike other girls cough Sarah cough would never lay there screaming while her brother was getting killed!

Kelli looked frantically around her. She spotted a piece of wood laying on the ground near by. She grabbed it and went after one of the men. She hit him as hard as she could on the head. The man fell to the ground. Kelli suddenly realized he was getting up. She screamed and took off running, the man staggering behind her. She turned the corner running smack dab into a boy.

"You alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"The man. He's behind me. Help me. My brother." Kelli screamed.

The boy dropped her hand and took off running towards her brother. Three other boys followed. Kelli was right behind them.

By the time they got there the men were gone.

"They got everything, miss." the boy told her.

"Erik! Where's Erik!" Kelli screamed searching frantically around the alley.

Suddenly she spotted him in the corner.

"ERIK! OMG!!" she said running toward him. Blood was everywhere. "Dear God let him be okay. Please." Kelli sobbed wiping the blood off his face.

"Erik! Please be okay!" kelli pleaded her brother.

"Patch...?" Erik half whispered.

"Yes, I am right here!" Kelli replied.

"You got the money?" he asked.

"Dear Lord Erik! Money! I wanna know if you are okay!" she yelled at him.

"Yea, I'm fine. Never felt better" he joked trying to smile, "Ya got the money, right?"

Kelli smiled weakly and nodded. She had it safely pinned to the inside of her dress.

"Good, Ya okay?" he asked before passing out cold.

"Oh No!" Kelli cried.

"Miss, we need to get him inside." one of the boys said.

Kelli looked up, just now realizing they were still here.

"Yes, but where?" she asked.

"We can take him to me goil's room." a brown headed boy replied, "we was on our way der now." he added.

Kelli nodded. Two of the boys slowly helped Erik up and half-dragged him half-carried him a block to the boarding house.

The other two boys walked with Kelli.

"My name is Skittery," said one of the boys breaking the silence, "and dis here is Blink. The two with your brother is Rags and Jake.

"You're brother is gonna be okay, miss" the blonde with the eye patch said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Good heavens! Rags! What happened?" a young girl with curly brown hair said.

"This boy got attacked in de alley, CoCoa. He needs a bed." rags replied.

"Yes, of course. Hurry him upstairs before Mrs. Lorea gets back." Cocoa said helping Jake and rags through the door.

Blink led Kelli up the stairs and inside. That was when CoCoa first noticed her.

"Oh Goodness!" she said looking at Kelli's dress, "are you hurt, too?" she asked. Kelli looked down at her dress. Blood was everywhere...her brothers...the mans? she did not know.

"No, she's fine." Blink said, "Her name is Patch and that's her brother up there."

Kelli was just about to tell him she was capable of answering for herself when CoCoa asked her if she's like to clean up.

Kelli nodded and followed her up the stairs.

"Skittery! Blink! Don't just stand there, go see if the doc is in!" CoCoa yelled back down to them.

Kelli rubbed her eyes. She sat straight up in bed, almost knocking CoCoa on to the ground.

"What is wrong, girl? You almost killed me!" CoCoa said jokingly.

"oh I am sorry! I forgot where I was there for a minute. How is Erik?" she asked.

"Fine, last time I checked." she replied.

Kelli walked across the room to the other bed. Erik did look better. his face was not so swollen, but it was still bruised. The doctor had said he just needed to take it easy for the next few days. Kelli knew that that in itself would be a hard battle.

"How is he?" CoCoa whispered.

"Fine. um Cocoa? Thanks for all you've done for us." Kelli said.

"Hey no prob, Patch." she replied.

"I sure hope the other boys are alright." Kelli said.

"Oh don't you worry they are fine. They found somewhere to stay I am sure! They always do. Besides they can't stay here with me anyway. Ms. Lorea would have a heart attack! I had to talk her into letting your brother stay." CoCoa replied.

"Good, I'd hate to think we were stealing their beds!"

"Um ,Patch dear, they usually don't stay in my bed anyways!" CoCoa said giggling.

Kelli giggled too.

"What's all this laughing about?" Erik demanded.

"OH Erik. I didn't mean to wake you up! How are you feeling?" Kelli asked.

"Sore Patch, How am I suppose to feel!" Erik replied.

"Ewwww! Grouchy! I know you _must _be feeling much better!"Kelli replied.

Cocoa laughed.

"Hey, who are you, laughing at this poor ole beat-up man!" Erik said

"Man? I see no man!" CoCoa teased back.

Just then a pebble came crashing through the window hitting Kelli in the arm.

"OW!!! What was that?" Kelli said rushing towards the window.

The boys stood below smiling sheepishly.

"Rags! Ya broke the dang window!" CoCoa hissed down at him.

"Sorry! Is it safe to come up?" asked rags.

"I'm thinking no!" whispered Jake looking at CoCoa's red face.

"Yes, Ms. Lorea left early this morning."

"We're coming then!" said Blink climbing up the wall. (just like Spiderman!)

"Why you guys can't use the door is beyond me!" Cocoa said raising the broken window.

"YOU gonna fix this?" she said to rags pointing at the window.

"and just how do you suppose I do that!?" asked Rags.

"They are 5 minutes away from a kiss!" someone whispered in Kelli's ear.

Kelli turned around to see Blink inches away from her face.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine" she said suddenly shy.

"So, Erik, pal! You're looking better!" Jake said.

"Yea, Like a swollen bruised tomato!" Erik replied bitterly.

"He has been soooo grouchy this morning!" Kelli said.

"Hey you would be to if 3 guys jumped you!" Skittery said with a laugh.

Kelli shuddered at the memory.

"I suppose!" Kelli said turning around just in time to see Rags grab COCoa and kiss her on top of the nose.

Blink looked at her and winked. Kelli laughed. That's when she saw her reflection in the mirror! OMG she hadn't even brushed her hair yet!!! and dear lord she was still wearing her night gown! (so, she hid behind this see through curtain and told Blink to go up on to the roof! hehe) She mumbled something about getting dressed, grabbed her clothes and ran out to the hall. She dressed as quickly as she could right there in the hall! Praying no one would come out. She was attempting to fix her hair when CoCoa left the room.

"patch! You get dressed here?" she said laughing. "Come with me. There is a vanity where you can fix your hair and get dressed."

"Don't worry about those guys Patch. They are like my brothers. They have always looked out for me. They are the reason I am here at school."

"I still wouldn't want them to see me in my nightgown!" Kelli said trying to fix her hair. Usually she didn't care so much, but there was something about that Blink. His beautiful eyes (eye) and that great smile and his awesome hair! He was so adorable!

"Earth to Patch!" Cocoa said.

"Oh sorry! I must have been day dreaming!" Kelli replied.

"Uh huh! about a newsie waitng for us in my room!" She said laughing.

The girls opened the door to this scene: Erik laughing on the bed, Blink and Jake rolling on the ground in tears, and Skittery attempting to teach Rags his famous jump over the leg move.

"What on earth?" asked Cocoa.

Owl ran into the wall and died! Lol

"Look, baby! I can do it--sorta." rags said jumping over his leg and landing on top of Blink!

"YOU guys are crazy!!!" Kelli said laughing.

"OH Yea!" Blink said picking Kelli up and swinging her around. Kelli was very aware of Blink's arms around her waist. She screamed as he threw her at Skittey who twirled her around and tossed her to Jake who almost dropped her!

"AHHHHHHH! Put me down!" Kelli yelled kicking Jake. Erik laughed."Oh, you think this is funny!" Kelli asked Erik.

"Yes, I do! Hey, Patch. I've been thinking.Why don't we go to Manhattan with these guys? Wait let me finish! I can sell papes until we get enough money than we can search for Uncle Philip." Erik replied.

"sell papes?" asked Kelli.

"Yes, newspapers. We're Newsies!" Blink said proudly.

"So, we sell papers in Manhatten! I can do that! Sure Erik let's go!" Kelli said smiling at Blink.

"woe...we- no Kel! I'll sell, the streets are not safe...

"ERIK!" Kelli interrupted, "Don't you dare pull that poor female crap on me! I AM selling!"

"EEEEKKKKKKS! Don't ruffle her feathers! (lol Sunny)" Jake said

"When do we leave?" asked Kelli ignoring Jake's comment and Erik's glare.

"As soon as Rags and Cocoa get back from saying there good byes!" replied Skittery.

Oh, Kelli never saw them leave. She looked at Erik. He was still glaring! Kelli decided to fix that!

She ran over to Erik and started kissing him on the only part of his face that wasn't swollen!

"I LLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE YYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU Big Brodder!!!!" Kelli said.

"YUCK! Get off me!" erik said laughing.

"I don't even want to know!" Cocoa said entering the room.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Jake.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Said Erik.

Kelli hummed softly to herself. She was on her way to Manhatten with a cute blonde drooling on her shoulder! ahhhh! The boys were a little upset with her at first b/c she had insisted that they pay for their rides. Skittery had complained that "it took the thrill out of it!" But as soon as they sat down they were out, sleeping like babies.

Kelli began to hum a little louder (CTB) waking Blink up.

"You still awake?" he asked.

"Oh Blink! Sorry didn't mean to wake you up. I was just thinking." Kelli replied.

"We're almost there. You'll really like da odder goils." he added.

"the other girls?" Kelli asked. For some unknown reason she assumed she would be the only girl selling with these guys.

"yes, da otter newsgoils!" Blink said giving her a weird look.

"Next stop Manhatten!" the conductor yelled.

"MANHATTEN!" Jake said suddenly waking up and jumping out of his seat, knocking Rags to the ground.

"what?" Rags said stumbling back to his seat.

"We're here! wake up guys!" Kelli said suddenly feeling excited.

Everyone grabbed their things and piled off the train. The first thing Kelli saw in Manhatten was a petite girl with brown hair and flaming green eyes.

"Heya July!" Rags said, "How are ya?"

"How do I look?" she hissed.

"um, um..." rags said dodging her hair as she flung it over her shoulder.

"I'm leaving!" she yelled.

"what? again? Why?" asked Blink.

"Why don't ya ask Spot!" she said pointing behind her.

A blonde-haired, blue eyed boy wearing a frown, a newsie hat, and carrying a cane stomped toward the group.

"JULY! What do you think you are doing?" he asked not even acknowledging the rest of the group.

"What does it look like I am doing? Getting away from you!" she yelled back.

"What is your problem?" he asked taking her bag away.

"Give me that back, Spot Conlon! You know exactly why I am leaving!" she said trying to get her bag back.

"hey guys! Calm down!" Jake said.

"SHUT-UP!" Spot and July said in unison.

"Eeks!" Jake replied as all six of them stepped back.

"July! She meant nothing to me and you know it!" Spot spit out furiously, ripping the bag back out of July's hand.

"oh, so you always hold hands with girls you don't like!" she snapped back.

"you're right! Just forget it! Leave. you don't own me Elizabeth!" (so don't tell me what to do and don't tell me where to go...hehe) Spot said throwing her bag on the ground.

"You're right, I don't so go back to your little hussy!!" July said picking up her bag and marching towards the train.

"She's really leaving!" Spot said to his friends, "CRUD! JULY!! WAIT!!!"

July turned around. There were tears running down her face, either from saddness or anger Kelli could not tell.

"Look, baby. I am sorry. You're the only goil for me and you know it." spot said taking July into his arms and kissing her.

"WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEYYYYYY" yelled Skittery.

"Hush Skit!" July said smiling. That's when she noticed Erik and Kelli.

"OMG! What happened to you?" she said to Erik.

"Some men jumped him in an alley." Blink said before Erik had a chance to speak.

"Crud!" July said touching one of his bruises. "they sure did."

"So, what's your name?" spot asked Kelli. July flashed him a dirty look so he quickly added, "and yours?" to Erik.

"Erik, and this is me sis Patch." Erik answered for the both of them.

"They've come to sell papes with us." Rags said.

"Oh, are you staying at the lodge?" July asked Patch.

"Yes, I guess so." Patch replied.

"Good! I'll show ya the way! See you guys later!" she said pulling Patch by the hand.

"WAIT! Don't we all go to the same place?" she asked. Patch wasn't so sure if she wanted to go anywhere with this girl.

"HA! Kloopman would have a fit! Our lodge is about a block away from the boys but don't worry we sell together and see each other all the time. Newsies stick together! See ya around fellas. Bye Spot!" she said pulling Kelli further down the street.

"bye!" Patch said weakly.

"You'll really love living here!" July said leading Patch down an alley. "You'll love the girls too. They are the best friends you will ever have. You are one of us now!" she smiled at Patch and Patch liked her instantly. She so reminded her of a friend she had back home, Lizzi.

"Let's see, let me tell you about our group. First there is Jewel. She is a sweetheart. Has a temper tho, so don't make her mad! Next there is Luna. She is pretty quite and keeps to herself, but if you ever do get her started-Lord! she'll never shut-up!" Spot said smiling.

"Let's see, then there is Filly. She is totally crazy! You'll love her. Oh and Coneflower. She is great! Who else..oh yes, Copper and Apple. Copper is dating Race. they are the cutest couple and always laughing. Apple is so sweet. She gets obsessed with her crushes tho and will never shut up about how great they are! It is crazy, but you'll love her. oh, and the new girls, Pennyring and Sunny. They seem quite right now but I have a feeling once they get to know everyone they will be as nutty as the rest of us. That's it! All 9 of us."

"Only 9? I thought these lodges were huge?"Patch asked.

"Well, we are new. Just opened up about 2 weeks ago, we moved outta the Brooklyn lodge...it stunk!"she said in disgust.

Patch laughed.

"Oh we are here!" July said stopping suddenly.

"Come on!" she said pulling a reluctant Patch through the door.

"Heya Ms. Suzy! I got us another newsgoil!" July announced.

"Hello! Welcome!" a short lady with long brown hair greeted them, "So you wanna join this crazy crew and sell papes, hmm?"

"Yes, ma'am." Patch said looking around.

"Alright! Come this way! It is 7 cents a day or 25 cents a week." she added.

Patch followed Ms. Suzy upstairs into a room. On both sides there were rows of bunks.

"here, you can sleep by me!" July said taking Patch's bag and throwing it on a bunk.

"Alright! Here you go. Oh, by the way, dear, what is your name?" Ms Suzy asked.

"Oh, it's Kelli." she replied.

"KELLI! with an "i"?? a girl asked entering the room followed by another girl.

"Yes, actually it is." Patch answered.

"NO way! me too! That means we are smarter! Everyone around here calls me Filly and this here is Apple. OH July! I thought you were "leaving"!" she teased.

"oh be quite Filly! You know I could never leave you guys. Besides I gotta see if you are EVER gonna get with Skittery!" July teased back.

"Skittery? Hey, I know him. He can do that cool jump over your leg thing!" Patch said.

"That's right Patch dear and ya wanna know who taught him that...FILLY!" July said.

"Yea, but Filly only did it to show off her legs!" apple said laughing.

Everyone laughed as Filly charged after Apple.

"So, Patch you ready to learn the tricks of the trade?" asked July.

"Guess so!" she said

Patch sighed as she bent down to pick up the dropped newspaper.

uugghhhhh She couldn't believe she'd been in America for 3 weeks. She felt so at home here..like she'd been here forever. She loved every minute of it. Like the day Jewel got stuck in a tree and Bumlets fell trying to save her and then safely landed on top of Mush and Race. That was funny! Mainly, when Race pretended to be hurt and limped around for two days to get special attention from Copper.

"What are you smiling about?" Pennyring asked pulling her long brown hair out of her face.

"The whole Jewel/tree thing!" Patch said laughing. Out of all the newsgirls Amber was one of her favorites.

"That was funny!" Pennyring agreed, "Finish selling?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes, Wanna go to tibbys'? I am starved." Pennyring asked.

"Me too. Let's go!" Patch said happily (FOOD!!!)

"Think Erik will be there?" Pennyring asked Kelli as they ran towards Tibbys'. (They were VERY hungry)

"Should huff be!" Patch said knowingly smiling at Pennyring.

"WHAT?!?!" Pennyring said gasping for breathe just as they reached their destination.

Patch just laughed. (Like this heheGasp hehe huff haha)

"Hey guys!" Copper yelled from a corner booth.

"PATCH!! OH MY GOODNESS! You missed it!" Sunny yelled.

"YES you guys did..we are going on STRIKE!" Cone said excitedly hoping around.

"A strike?" Pennyring asked.

"Yea, and you guys missed the whole dang thing!" July said

"Why?", Patch asked, "What happened?"

"They jacked up the price!" Filly said.

"You should of seen the boys! They were so mad and all hyped (EYC-hehe) up! It was Awesome!" Apple said mimicking a angry kid with no money.

"So, where are the guys?" Pennyring asked.

"Recruiting,"Luna said,"We're finished. They are suppose to meet us here."

"You sure we should just rush into this?" Patch said remembering what happens in Ireland to unions.

"Lordy! Now you sound just like Dave!" Filly said rolling her eyes.

"I AM NOT DAVID! Does my hair look like that!" Patch said laughing.

"NOOOO! Ick! but at least it doesn't look like Mushs'!" Jewel said ducking under the table as Sunny threw a roll at her.

"Mush's hair is adorable!" Sunny said smiling.

"You two make me sick! But at least you aren't as bad as Jewel and Bumlets!"

Apple said.

"What about me?" Bumlets asked from the door.

"BUMLETS!!!!!" Jewel yelled racing across the room.

Erik, Skittery, and Race followed.

"Hey guys! So did the other newsies join?" LuNa asked, cutting right to the chase.

"They aint gonna join!" skittery said slumping in a seat.

Race gave Skittery a dirty look. "It's okay. We don't need them. We've got eachother!" he said.

"Spot didn't join!" July said shocked.

"No, but he will." Erik said sitting down next to Pennyring.

"Hey Amber!" He said smiling at her.

"Hey Erik." Pennyring said smiling back.

"Spot didn't join!" July said again.

"He will Jul!" Patch said getting into this whole strike thing.

"So, what do we need to do?" Apple asked.

"Well we have to get the other newsies to join. Gotta convince them." Erik said.

"Yea, but aint nobody gonna join unless Brooklyn does." Skittery said taking his eyes off of Filly for a sec.

"Spot didn't join!" July said once again.

"Good Lord child! Go convince him!" Race said laughing.

"And we know how she'd convince him! hehe" Copper said laughing.

"Yes, I can see it now...no, no Spot..not until you join!" Cone said laughing.

"Oh please honey!", Patch whined taking race's hat and putting it on her head, "I'm da leader of Brooklyn! One Kiss, please..."

"Get away from me Patch!" July yelled shoving Patch to the ground.

"YOu guys are crazy." said a voice everyone knew...Crutchy!

"HEY!" Jewel said.

Crutchy smiled and sat down. He was accompanied by Blink, Jake, Rags, Dakotah and Jack.

"hey girls!" Jack said smiling sitting next to Luna. "You look real cute." he said to her.

"thanks." Luna said blushing.

"Where's Mush?" Sunny said whining.

"He and Dave are coming." Jake said.

Coneflower smiled at her man. "Come sit with me Jake." she said.

Patch studied Blink. He seemed really interested in her at first. He was always around...carried her papes (like carrying her books lol), walked with her, they'd talk for hours...but lately he was so distant. She blushed and quickly turned away when she realized Blink was staring back.

"Maybe I should go speak with Spot!" July said.

"You should use my advice!" Copper said winking.

"Oh Shut you trap!" July siad laughing.

"It'll be dark before you get there." Dakotah said

"I'll go with you." Bumlets offered.

"Me too." Blink said.

"Okay great! um Jewel you wanna come?" July asked.

"Sure, you too Patch." Jewel said giving patch that I-know-you-want-to-be-with-Blink look.

"Alright! Wanna come Pennyring?" she asked giving erik that get-off-your-butt-and-come-too look.

But Erik ignored her. He was tired and had already been to Brooklyn once that day. So he gave Patch that butt-out-of-my-life-I-am-tired-and-going-to-bed look.

"Well, let's go!" Pennyring said, giving Patch that your-brother-is-a-ditz look.

"See you guys later!" July called

"Bye!"

(An office somewhere in Brooklyn)

"We need about 10 more girls." a man said, "Think you can handle that?"

"Course boss, Got the others didn't we?" the other replied.

"Try to get some lookers they bring in more cash and avoid gals with family. And remember you two get caught not a word about me!" the man ordered.

"We got it!" a third man replied.

"Oh yes, one more thing..I need them by tonight!" The "boss" added.

"this strike is gonna be so awesome! It's our chance to be heard! They have to listen to us!" Bumlets was saying to Jewel. They walked hand in hand. July and Pennyring followed, July babbling about some italian twins she had had met. Patch and Blink brought up the rear. Blink stairing absently into space and Patch pouting.

Patch sighed. She was getting NO WHERE with Blink. What was his problem?

"Nice Night isn't it?" she asked Blink.

"Wha? oh yes it is." Blink said not even looking at Patch.

"BLINK!", Patch said grabbing his arm, 'What's with you?"

Blink shrugged his shoulders. "What'a ya mean?" he asked.

"You know exactly what I mean! One day you like me the next we aren't even friends...you wont even look at me! Why?" patch screamed well aware that everyone had stopped and was looking at her.

"look Patch, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I am currently dating someone, have been for some time." Blink replied quickly looking away.

"of all the low down, sleezy things to do Blink! You have been leading Patch on all this time! and you know it!" july said angrily tossing her hair over her shoulder and stomping toward him.

Jewel put her hand on Julys shoulder and nodded towards Patch. July stopped but her eyes were still flashing.

Patch didn't say a word she continued to walk looking straight ahead.

Pennyring gave Blink a look and ran to catch up with Patch.

Blink remained silent as did everyone else.

"So, um let's sing a song." Jewel said breaking the silence.

July laughed. "Like what? Mary Had A little Lamb?"

"How about El Passo City. (real song..my mommy sang it to me in this annoying Garth Brooks voice and then she died down laughing :) )

"ewwww, I don't like that one Bums. That poor girl was forced to be a bar maid and all her friends were killed!" Jewel said (foreshadowing woooohoooo)

"I didn't say anything, Jewel." Bumlets said

"He sure didn't! I did." a voice called from behind.

All 6 spun around to come face to face with three large hosses carrying chains and bars.

"Oh no..not this again." patch said stepping back in fear.

"I really like that song, Don't you Jasper?" the man said taking a step towards Pennyring.

"Oh yes, I love that song..nicely put isn't it and such good morals!" Jasper said laughing at his own pathetic joke.

"Sure does. This one heres got perty hair." the man said taking Pennyring's hair into his hand.

"Let go!" Pennyring said jerking her hair back and stepping back.

"Oh and fiesty too! Boss will like her..she'll bring in some money!" the man said grabbing Pennyring by the wrist and pulling her towards him.

"You let go of her!" Bumlets yelled comming after the guy with his stick, hitting him up side the head.

That woke everyone up and they began to fight. These kids were raised on the streets and they knew how to protect theirselves. Patch stood motionlessly in fear. She had never fought in her life. Never! She debated running when all at once one of the men hit Blink in the head with his pipe. Blink fell unconsciuosly to the ground. Blood rushed from his head. This lit a fire inside Patch and w/o even thinking she jumped the man. She clawed at his eyes and face. she kicked him and fought with all her might. The man yelped in pain and then swung his heavy pipe landing on the side of Patch's head..she too fell to the ground unconsciuos. The men turned his attention to the other two girls attacking Jasper. The fight continued. Jewel watched in horror as Bumlets fell to the ground and his body was thrown on top of Blinks. The first man held the 1/2 conscious July and the other, Pennyring under their arms. Patch lay in a heap at his feet. Jewel was to devastated to fight anymore or even move.

"think we should throw those two in da river?" the man asked Jasper, nodding towards Blink and Bumlets.

"naaaaa, they'll be dead by morning." the man replied, he turned to Jewel, "you gonna fight some more or you gonna come peacefully?"

Jewel couldn't move nor think. She staired at her boyfriend while the words 'dead by morning' echoed through her brain. She began to pray and begged him to get up.

The man laughed and roughly grabbed her and drug her to their wagon. The other picked Patch up slinging her over his shoulder. Only July still fought, the others seemed to be frozen..left there with Blink and Bumlets..left for dead.

The first man opened the wagon doors and threw Patch in. The others were shoved in.

"This wouldn't of had to happen if ya girls would of came peaceful like." the leader said gathering up some rope and tieing their hands behind their backs.

July kicked him once agian and took great satisfaction and seeing how they looked as messed up as the girls.

"#$, these girls are fighters!" the man said slamming the doors behind him.

Patch still layed face first in a corner hands tied behind her back.

"help me get her up" Pennyring said struggling to lift patch with her hands behind her back. The three girls worked silently together and finally succedded in turing Patch over.

Pennyring looked around at her friends. There were tear streaks on all their faces and July had a nasty cut on her forehead.

Patch moaned a little and July began to cry.

"my God! what are we suppose to do now?" Pennyring said

"Pray.that's all we can do" Jewel said

"FILLY! you stop that!" LuNa yelled as she pulled a soggy leaf out of her hair.

"Make me Luna Buna!" Filly said putting a leaf down Skittery's shirt and running off.

"You bum!" he yelled chaising her down an alley, tripping over Race and Copper who were 'talking' in a corner.

"Hey! Watch it!" Race yelled as a handful of leaves landed in his face.

"FILLY!!!" Apple yelled tossing some leaves in her face.

"AHHHHH!" she yelled as a war broke out.

Erik laughed as Jake sneaked a handful down the front of Cone's dress.

Sunny stopped in midkiss. "hey, I wonder what is going on." she said to Mush.

"who cares?" Mush said pulling her back.

"Not me!" sunny said laughing.

They finally reched the LHs, covered in mud and leaves.

"Hey, they aint back yet!" D'Kotah said

"Oh July is proably 'convincing' Spot to join." Copper said laughing.

"I don't know guys...I have this bad feeling. Maybe we should go look for them." Coneflower said.

"Naaaa, It's okay." Rags said

"Let's just give them a little longer." Jake said kissing Cone.

"alright." Cone whispered, forgetting all about her friends. (thanks girl!)

Patch forced her eyes open. Oh lord, my head hurts she thought. She tried to focus on whatever was in front of her. Crud, I can't see a thing she mumbled to herself. she tired to move her hair out of her face but couldn't move her arms. Holy crap, what is going on? Everything came sharply into focus.

Pennyring and Jewel sat in front of her. Eyes closed. Patch painfully turned to her left. July sat there watching her.

"PATCH! You are okay!" july said

"july, gawl, you look awful. where are we?" Patch asked just as the wagon came to an abrupt halt, waking Pennyring and Jewel up.

"Patch! you are alright!" pennyring said.

"we were so worried!" Jewel added, "Maybe they are taking us to the refuge."

"But why would they tie us up--Snyder never does that!" Pennyring said.

"And besides we didn't do anything!" patch added.

"That doesn't matter at all Patch." July said.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. nod,nod

"Maybe its the refuge in Brooklyn, I heard that place is real easy to get out of." Jewel said hopefully.

"I heard you could die in that place," Pennyring said looking down at her blood stained dress.

"Guys! Wait! We can untie these!" Patch yelled excitedly. "July turn your back to mine." she said turning around.

"Yes! Great Idea!" July said turning around. Patch twisted and turned until she got the rope undone.

"OMG! It worked!" July said untieing Patch's rope.

Patch pushed her hair out of her face. OW! Crud that hurt, she thought. She felt the huge knot on her head.

"That hurts!" she yelped.

"well look at this!" July added pointing at her forehead.

"Hey, you two gonna sit there comparing heads or are you going to untie us?" Jewel asked.

"oh..right!" July siad.

Patch and July scooted across the wagon and began to untie them when the bolt on the door sprung back and the door swung open. July and Patch scrambled back to their seats and threw their hands behind their backs.

"Hello Princesses! Sleep well?" the man sneered at them.

"We've made a little stop to pick you gals up some more friends. OH, I don't think i ever introduced myself-- I'm Duke, your humble servant. Comfortable, my ladies?" he asked w/ a laugh. the girls just glared at him.

"well gals, we'll be stopping tonite at your new homes. It's quite a nice establishment." duke rambled on but the girls tuned him out.

July looked at patch. "we can take him" she mouthed. Patch nodded in agreement, but just as they were going to jump him, Duke pulled out a knife.

"Don't try nothin' little girls! or I'll have to kill you like I did your boyfriends back there!"

"Wha?" patch gasped. Blink and Bumlets are dead. The image of Blink laying there in a pool of blood flashed before her eyes. "Oh nooo..." Patch whispered as the tears began to fall.

"Oh, she didn't know, did she? Poor little thing. But that's alright, honey. Duke is here to make everything alright." He said rubbing his hand up Patch's thigh. (ick!)

Patch jerked away. Pure hate flooded over her. She hated this man and wanted him dead. This vile man who had taken her Blink and Bumlets, who has taken them all prisoner.

"patch don't listen to him. We know they are alive and they are coming to save us!" July hissed.

"Just ignore him, Patch." Pennyring added.

Duke laughed. "you are both fools. In a few days you are gonna wish you were as lucky as your friends." he put his hand back on Patch's leg, "complete fools"

Patch jerked back her leg and fought on urge to slap him. Duke had this look in his eyes a look she had never seen before and it scared her.

Cocoa hummed softly to herself. Tomorrow her Rags was coming to see her. She rolled out of the wagon. Boy she was hungry. She had to stop these midnight snacks. She dug around for something to eat in the wagon. Where was Rags anyway? she thought.

Apple sighed. She could not get comfortable. She loved Sunny to death and she tried to ignore her feelings for Mush but they were still there and when she closed her eyes he was all she could see. She rolled over again. She decided to wake up Patch. If she had to be up so should Patch.

"Patch!" apple whispered to the empty bunk beside her. "HEY PATCH! She whispered a little louder. 'Goodness she is deaf' apple mumbled as she crawled out of bed and walked to the bunk.

"What? no Patch? where is she?" Apple wondered. she looked for July on the top bunk but she was gone too. Pennyring and Jewel were also missing.

"They should be here!" apple said out loud.

"Wha??" a very sleepy Luna asked sitting up.

"They aren't back yet." Apple said beginning to get worried.

"What? They wouldn't all stay in Brooklyn. We better go look for them." Luna replied now wide awake.

Blink tired to force his eye (lol) open. He had the biggest massive headache and something or someone was on top of him. His eye (hehe) slowly began to focus. He was in an alley somewhere. 'why am i here?' he wondered. then all at once it came back to him.

"PATCH!", he cried trying to get up, that's when he realized Bumlets was on top of him.

"Bums OMG!" he said checking to see if he was still breathing. He was but barely. 'i have to get help' he thought, but everything was spinning. He forced himself to move. Goodness every muscle he had hurt. ohh and his head. He put a hand to his forehead..caked on blood. He tried to lift Bumlets but only succeded in falling to the ground. He layed his best bud down and slowly made his way to the street. It was still dark and no one was out., or at least anyone that would help.

Blink knocked on every door, but no one would help. His world began spinning again and he began to fall.

"BBLLLLIIINNNKKK!" Filly yelled bringing Blink back to the real world.

"OMG!: Sunny said looking at what appeared to be the walking dead. (LOL)

"Where is Pennyring and Patch" Erik demanded.

Blink tried to think. Patch where was she? Blink felt himself falling once again.

Jack grabbed a hold of him. "Come on Blink, stay with us."

Blink tried to focus. "Bumlets is back there..Patch and eveyone they are gone..I don't know where." he said before blacking out.

"OMG! We'll get him to Ms Suzy. She was once a nurse you know. (But flunked out..hehe Pokey!)" Cone said.

"yes, she is real good with her hands."Jack said smiling.

Luna shot him a look. Jack looked away quickly. "let's go get Bumlets" he said to the others.

Filly and Copper together got Blink back to the LH. The others found Bumlets and took him too to the LH. Erik and Dakotah went to find spot praying that the girls made it there.

"Heya Duke!" We got us some more friends!" Jasper hollered. He shoved two more girls in.

One with dark hair (this is you stef!!) and the other with light blonde. Both girls scooted to the back.

"We got us two more and they wanted to come too!" the third man reported.

Patch looked at Pennyring and they both knew what the other was thinking. Ones life must be hell to consider this the only way out. July noticed that neither they or the bad guys looked beat up. Figures. Jewel studied the two girls. They were trying to look tough but Jewel could tell they were just as scared as the rest of them.

Suzy worked quickly and efficently. Jack helped her. She was very aware of him being so close. She kept telling herself..I am 23, he is 18. But that one special night they had shared kept popping up. (Pokey get your mind out of the gutter..they kissed!)

"Sue, is he gonna be alright?" Copper asked.

"Blink will be fine, but Bumlets needs a doctor." Sue said pulling back her hair.

"We need money." Filly said simply.

"Yes we do. " Apple agreed.

July looked at Patch, Patch looked at Jewel, Jewel looked at Pennyring and they all four looked at the new gilrs. the younger of the two looked right back at them. She looked about 10 with big brown eyes.

Patch smiled at her. and the girl quickly looked away.

"hey July you wanna untie us?" pennyring asked.

"oh sure." July said untieing them.

So the 6 girls just sat there looking at eachother. Patch didn't want to think so she began to talk. She rambled on and on about everything going 90 miles a minute.

"and then Erik brought home this puppy..it was so cute, but mama..."

"We use to have a dog" the younger girl interupted, then quickly looked down.

"you did. What did it look like?" Pennyring asked. The girl looked at her sister for approval before responding.

"It was big and brown. Bubba use to chase him with this big stick, but I never chased him. Bubba..., the girls lip began to quiver, "bubba died a long time ago and my sis Stef is taking care of me now. the girl said climbing up into her sister's lap.

Stef continued to look straight ahead, but she did put her arms around her sister.

"I have a little money saved up." Jack said going to get his Santa Fe money (he only needed a few more dollars :) )

Sue and Luna smiled at their man, with pride.

"I have a little too." Ms Suzy added.

"Apple and I can go work for Medda." Filly piped up.

"WHAT?!? I don't even think so, girl!" Cone said, "we can get money some other way."

"I meant as a waitress or something CONE!" Filly said hitting her in the head.

"oh" cone said smiling sheepishly.

"I'll go ask the other guys." Mush said

"alright, Crutchy and Boots would you go get the doctor?" Sue asked.

"Sure"

Just than the doorbanged open a pretty, young girl rushed in.

"I heard the news. Where is my Blink?" she asked.

"Um right here." Copper said pointing towards Blink.

"and who might you be?" Apple asked.

"You mean Blink never told you? I'm Clink. (clink went around the rink with Blink lol)she said looking confused, "doesn't matter. May I see him?"

"Yes of course." Sue said studying the strange girl.

"OMG Blink." Clink said dropping to her knees in front of him and grabbing his hand. "I'm here baby."

Blink moaned a little.."Patch" he whispered.

"WHAT? Who the heck is Patch?" (EYC) she asked, outraged.

"You tell spot" Rags said

"no you" Erik replied

"no you"

"I hope he is in a good mood. or better yet the girls are there."

"HEYA boys!" Spot yelled from his perch on the dock., "what brings you here..the strike?"

"Well not exactly." erik said looking away.

"what is it?" Spot asked seeing it in their faces.

"JULY! What happened to her?" he asked.

"we don't really know, Spot the girls were on their way over here and..."

"you let them come alone! and who is they?" Spot yelled.

"'they' are my sister and Pennyring and July and Jewel and NO they weren't alone." erik said getting aggrivated.

"What happened?" spot asked

Rags told the story.

Spot kicked a bottle angirly. "well we have to find them." he said calling his boys to him

The wagon suddenly stopped and the door was swung open.

"here we are girls..you're home sweet home..or for now." Duke said pulling Jewel out.

the girls climbed out making sure to keep their hands behind them. Patch squinted in the sun.Where were they?

"Where are we?" July asked.

"around" Jasper answered.

Pennyring looked around. Boston. They were in Boston. She turned to the left. Hey there is Cocoa's wagon. Jewel noticed too. She nudged July who nudged Patch.

July decked Duke with all her might and they all four took off running yelling Cocoa's name.

Cocoa peeked over the side of the wagon.

"what on earth?' she thought watching the girls run towards her.

Duke grabbed the uninformed patch who had no clue that cocoa had a wagon and threw her at the unnamed guy. Jasper and Duke went after the girls.

Duke was on them in a flash, pulling them back.

"COOOOCCCCOOOOOAAAA!!!" Jewel yelled.

Shhhhh! Cocoa thought. I can't help you if they have me too.

Duke drug the girls inside.

"That was foolish, now you will have to pay."

Cocoa snuck up to the building. She memorized everything and them took off for Manhatten.

Spot led his men to the Manhatten LH and pounded on the door.

"I need to speak with Blink." he yelled before Sunny even got the door open.

Spot shoved past her and into the main room.

"EXCUSE YOU!" sunny yelled after him

"Where's Blink?" he asked

"He is resting so stop your yelling!" Clink said,then blushing when she realized it was the leader of Brooklyn.

"Suzy, can I speak to you. It's about this young man." the doctor said pointing to Bumlets, shutting the door.

Spot climbed on top of the roof. He looked out across Manhatten. His July could be anywhere out there, he thought. He absently held his key as a sobbed escaped him. He had never felt this way. So empty and out of control. July was out there and he couldn't bring her back.

"spot you up here?" Mush called from behind.

Spot quickly wiped all signs of tears. "yeah mush, I'm up here. Had to get away from all that noise. That Clink chick is quite a character!" Spot said

"yeah she is." Mush agreed looking at Spot with concern. He wasn't so sure how to deal with Spot. "listen man, I don't know what I would do if Sunny was missing and I just want ya to know...

"I'm alright Mush!" spot interrupted getting up and turning away.

"alright." Mush said looking hurt.

Spot began to climb down, but stopped.

"Mush, thanks."

"no problem Brooklyn." Mush replied.

Spot decided to take a walk.

"You'll not touch them, Duke!" a lady, if you could call her that yelled. She wore a low cut dress the deepest shade of pink. She made Medda look like a saint! "YOu bruise them or scar them," she continued, "We get less money." Duke nodded and let go of Pennyring.

The lady smiled evily and addressed some of the maids. "here these three can go in the west room." She said pointing to Jewel, Pennyring, and the dark haired girl. "the others can go in the east room."

"noooo! You promised me Duke that if I went with you my sis and I would not be divided! You said Red Bird could stay with me!!!" the girl cried.

"I said that you'd be safe with us and you'd have a place to sleep." Duke replied.

"No you promised!" redbird cried coming closer to her sister.

"YOu can't take us anywhere!" Patch screamed.

all the grils joined in and began to protest. Redbird cried bitterly.

"That's enough!" the lady said, her voice held an air of command that hushed everyone. "Take them to their rooms."

"noooo!" redbird shreaked (sp??) as she was pulled out of her sisters arms and dragged away.

Cocoa pounded on the guy's LH door.

"Let me in!" she screamed.

"they aint here." Spot called from the corner.

"goodness Spot! Don't do that to me! Where are they? take me to them quickly!" Cocoa ordered taking his arm and dragging him along.

"Everyone's at the goil's LH. Listen, Cocoa there's been...I mean something happened.."

"I know Spot. I mean I don't know all the details but I know where they are at!" Cocoa interupted.

"You what? where?" Spot yelled smiling for the first time all day.

Bumlets slowly opened his eyes. Where was he?

"Bumlets..can you hear me?" Ms suzy asked.

Bumlets blinked. what was going on? his leg was throbbing and the pain in his arm was like none he had ever felt before. He tried to remember where he was and what had happened.

"Bumlets can you hear us? It's me Filly." Filly said squeezing his hand.

'Filly...' Bumlets thought. 'yes filly is jewel's best friend. Jewel! That's when it all came back to him.

"Jewel!" he said sitting up. Sharp pain shot through his whole body causing him to collapse again.

"calm down Bumlets." Suzy said leaning him back down.

"where is she?" Bumlets asked. "the others..are they okay?"

"well they are...

Just then the door banged open.

"I've found them!" Spot cried excitedly.

"YOu found them???" Cocoa said raising her eyebrows.

"We found them!" Spot said again.

"Praise the lord!" Cone cried.

Everyone began cheering and crying...well except the big bad news boys!

"wait!!! where are they?" Blink asked from his bed in the corner.

"that's the problem." Cocoa explained, "they are in this building called the Secret Hearts and it is at 27th main next to that huge tree with the birds and..."

"I know that place." Kloopman interupted.

"You do? What is it?" Copper asked.

"It's well sorta like a whore house but not really. they auction the girls off to men to be married. We well we got to get them out of there as soon as possible." Kloopman replied.

"Here's some things to put on and some water to clean up with. Ms Vicky always wants her gals to look nice." the maid said, "My name is Pigs just let me know of you need me." she turned to leave.

"wait! please tell us why we are here." July cried after her, but Pigs just kept walking.

Redbird lay sobbing in a heap on the ground. Patch picked her up and the girl clung to her. She sat down on the bed and began to sing an irish lullabye her mom sang.

July sat down next to them.

"we gotta get out of here." she whispered looking scared for the first time in her life.

Jewel washed her face. She had to find a way out. She heard the maid say something about an auction. She had no clue what that meant but she knew it couldn't be good!

"what's your name?" Pennyring asked the girl who sat silently rocking in the corner. She hadn't spoken since the maid left.

"Stef." She whispered, "I know you think I am horrible for agreeing to go with that man and for letting him take my sister..but I had nothing left to do."

"I don't think that at all." Pennyring said.

"me neither." I'm Jewel and this is Pennyring." Jewel answered.

"we've got to get them tonight!" erik said

"yes!" Spot agreed.

"Doesn't work that way boys. These men would kill you in a hearbeat." Kloppman said

"YOu saw what they did to Bumlets and Blink." Luna agreed.

"What do we do then?" Jack asked.

"I have a bit of a plan but I have to do some checking. You guys get some rest..you'll need it." Kloopman replied leaving the room.

Clink bent over and kissed the sleeping Blink good bye. "love you baby." she said before leaving.

Blink opened his eye. (lol) He'd been dreaming of Patch again. He could of sworn she had been here just now. (hehe Clink-a-roo)

Patch opened her eyes. She had been having the most wonderful dream. She was back home in Ireland and her mother was there. But the sharp pain in her neck (no not spot..lol) brought her back to reality. She was still sitting on the bed, her back resting against the wall. Redbird clung to her fast asleep, an occasional sob shaking her body. July was also asleep her head resting on Patch's shoulder(awwww). Patch could hear voices outside the door and knew it was near morning...how she had managed to sleep she did not know. She began to pray once again, praying the hardest for her friends next door.

(knock knock) "Good morning girls!" a young girl about (how old are you Heaven?) wearing a light green dress and tons of makeup, said cheerfully.

Jewel rolled out of bed, squinting. Pennyring forced her eyes open. Stef sat in the same chair as the day before and staired straight ahead.

"ewwwwwwwwww! You girls better get up and ready. Ms Vicky is coming to see you. There's going to be an auction today!" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"An Auction?" Pennyring asked suddenly wide awake.

"Yes, an auction. Today just might be the day. The day he comes and takes me away from here. oh, I hope my husband is handsome. Blue eyes..." the girl replied.

"What? Husband? what are you talking about?" Jewel asked.

"THE AUCTION SILLY! Oh you better hurry, Ms Vicky is coming!" the girl said peeking out the door. "phew, she went to the other room. Well, here is your breakfast. Goodbye!"

"WAIT! when can I see Redbird?" stef called after her.

The girl poked her head back in. "At the auction, tonight. See you there."

Bang! the door slammed open. July jumped as Ms Vicky entered the room.

"Dee hasn't brought you your breakfast?" she asked all peaches and cream, then yelled "DEE!!!!!!!!"

"right here, Ms Vicky" Pigs said entering the room carrying a tray (ahhhh trey..lol)

"Hurry up child! When I tell you to do something you do it!" Ms Vicky said.

Pigs rolled her eyes safely behind MS Vicky's back.

"Why have you girls not cleaned up and changed into the clothes I have brought for you?" she asked, eyes flashing.

"well, we.." Patch started but Ms Vicky interrupted.

"SILENCE SHUT YOUR MOUTH! (pulitzer in female version) I want both of you washed and dressed in 30 minutes, ready for our show tonight."

"what show?" Patch asked.

"It's a surprise, my child." Ms Vicky replied, smiling evilly.

"WE WILL NOT WEAR YOUR THINGS AND WE ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!!!!!!" July yelled.

Ms Vicky's eyes flashed. She grabbed July and twisted her arm behind her back. July tried to kick her, but Ms Vicky just tightened her grip. Patch jumped up to help her friend, but Pigs put her hand out to stop her motioning to the three men that had just appeared at the door..each armed to kill.

"You both we'll be dressed and ready before I return. Understand?" She hissed before shoving July to the ground and slamming the door behind her.

Patch helped July up. "You okay?"Patch asked. July nodded, fire in her eyes. "I hate that woman." she said.

"You better do what she says," Pigs said,"she is being nice and letting you into the auction instead of putting you straight into the prostitute ring."

"WHAT?" Patch said shocked.

"Well, what about Redbird..she is too young?!" July asked.

Pigs looked away.

"what?" Patch asked forcing Pigs to look at her.

"Duke likes younger girls." Pigs said quietly.

"OMG!" July gasped.

Redbird looked at their faces trying to figure out was wrong, not finding any answers she began to cry, burying her head in July's stomach.

Kloopman sighed. He had been searching all night for an answer. Everywhere he turned was a dead end. From what he had gathered there was no way to defeat these guys. There was no way his little army of boys led by an old man could win. He loved his boys like sons. Spot would kill himself for sure and Blink insisted on going. He sighed again. He needed a plan and he needed one fast!

Filly sat alone outside of the LH. A few tears slid down her cheeks.

"Heya Filly, baby." Skittery said, sitting beside her and putting his arm around her, "it'll be okay."

"Oh Skit! I am so afraid! For you..and the girls...they must be so scared. I...I just don't understand why." Filly cried.

Skittery pulled her into his arms. "I know sweet pea" he said letting her cry.

Luna and Cake tried to sell papes but their minds were elsewhere.

"Heya girls." Jack said as he, Erik, Mush and the rest of the gang walked up.

Everyone just looked around not sure what to say or do.

"Let's go to Kloopman," Erik suggested, "nothing else to do..sides we are on strike anyway."

Luna looked at Cake as they both thrust their papes behind them. They both had completely forgotten. Everyone agreed to go and headed towards the LH.

"I've got it!!!" Jake yelled, jumping up and kissing Cone.

"what?" Cone asked.

"a way to get the girls back. Come on let's go to the LH!" Jake said running towards Manhattan dragging Cone along.

Clink and Sunny sat beside Bumlets. Blink sat in a corner sulking, because Ms Suzy wouldn't let him go with the others, all he knew was he was going with the others to get the girls and that was final.

"Ms Suzy! I think Bumlets is getting worse." Clink screamed.

"His fever is up." Sunny agreed, her eyes wide with fear.

"I'll go get the doctor." Blink offered.

"No you wont!" Ms Suzy said shoving him back down. "REST!" she ordered.

"Sunny you go get the doc." Ms Suzy said praying that he'd be alright. We can't lose Bumlets, Lord. Suzy pleaded.

"So what's the plan, Kloopman?" Rags asked.

"well, I've been thinking and well...

"I've got it!!" Jake yelled swinging the door open and pulling Cone inside.

"got what?" Jack asked.

"A way to get the girls back!" Cone said excitedly.

"What? How?" erik asked.

"We marry them!" Jake said smirking.

"What? are you ought of your mind?" Race asked.

"No, seriously, we could buy the girls back." Jake said defensively.

"You have got to be kidding! We do that and those jerks win. They get the money and get off free." Boots said angirly.

"That's right! we have to fight them...steal the girls back!" Crutchy yelled jumping (hobbling) up. (hehe coming form Crutchy that is just cute)

"Noooo! If we fight, we are playing into their hands." Dave yelled.

All the guys and few gals began to yell and fight.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Kloppman yelled holding up his hand.

Everyone finally quieted down.

"Listen, Jake didn't have such a bad idea." Kloopman was saying.

"He's right guys." Spot said quietly, "the point is to get them back."

all eyes turned towards Spot, each thinking the same thing. Is this our Spot?

"If we get them back, then we do win!" Luna added.

"Alright, well we are going to need some money." the usually quiet Snoddy spoke up.

"Lots." Erik added looking thoughtful, "Seeing how pretty Pennyring is and all. Um I mean all the girls are so beautiful..it'll cost a um lot."

"well let's go get the money!" Dakotah said

A few boys yelped and threw their hats into the air.

"Hold it boys! Aint we on strike?" Swifty asked.

Everyone stopped and looked at Jack.

"well, it don't matter," Jack said, "we'll kick some Pulitzer butt when we get back."

"Let's do it!" Cone yelled and everyone whooped and hollered as they ran out the door.

"Boys!!" Kloopman yelled after them, "no stealing alright?"

"Sure no stealing!" race said smiling at Spot, "No stealing"

July washed Redbird's face while Patch put on the very low cut and frilly dress.

"lordy, I look like a hooker!" Patch said making a face.

Redbird giggled a little, not really sure what a hooker was.

"i think that is the point." July said fastening the butterfly clip in her hair. "don't i just look like a queen." She added sarcastically.

"we can't do this July! We have to get out of here!" Patch said suddenly.

"i know, but how?" July asked.

"Hello dearys!!" Heaven called from the door way, "I've brought your friends."

"AMBER!!!!!!!" Patch screamd running towards her.

"sissy!" redbird screamed jumping is Stef's arms.

All the girls hugged each other and began talking at once.

"Well, the hooker looks good on you, Amber." July said laughing. Everyone joined in but the realization of that statement brought them back to where they were.

"we can't be sold out there like a bunch of cattle!" Jewel said angirly.

"Well we'll just do our best not to be sold." Pennyring said, "Act our worse, look our worse..."

"oh that isn't such a good idea." Heaven said quietly. The girls had forgotten she was even in there.

"why's that?" Stef asked.

"ms vicky will just move you to her whore house. I'd rather just move to my own house and take care of my husband.." Heaven replied her eyes shining.

"That's crazy!" July said disgusted, "no decent man is going to BUY A WIFE!"

Heaven looked away hurt.

"I know a way, guys!"Patch said suddenly. "Maybe we should be bought and then run away. I mean it should be easier to get away from one man."

"It's not as easy as it seems." Stef whispered, looking a million miles away.

Blink sighed. He had to get out of here. He was fine, it was bumlets that needed the doctor, not him and Clink was driving him crazy, (lol clinkers) If she sang that dang courtin' song one more time...

"Here Blinky-poo let me fluff your pillow." Clink said jerking out from behind his head.

"Goin' Courtin'..."

Suddenly the door flung open and Pie eater raced into the room.

"BLINK!!! We're getting the..oof!" He said running right into Clink.

Clink smiled, totally taken by this new boy.

"Excuse me ma'am." he said smiling back.

Clink continued to stare and smile, absently "fluffing" Blink's pillow against his head.

"HELLO????? What's your news?" Blink asked, aggrivated.

"Oh sorry, The girls! We're getting them back!! TONIGHT!!" He said happily.

"When? Tonight? I am ready!" He said jumping out of the bed ignoring the pains that shoot through his body.

"You can't go anywhere!" Ms Suzy said entering the room.

"Awwwwww, Ms Suzy, Please! I hafta go!" Blink whined.

"Go where?", she asked, "because if it is to Boston to the Secret Hearts, the answer is no."

"NO FAIR!" Blink said sitting down and crossing his arms, "I never get to go anywhere..."

"Think of it this a way, Blink." Sunny called from the corner where she sat with Bumlets, "It's more time you can spend with Clink."

Blink glared at Sunny.

Clink nodded, still not taking her eyes off of Pie Eater.

"Ms. Suzy, come on let him go!" Pie asked.

"OH alright! Fine! But be careful!" Suzy said giving in.

"Hey, Ms Suzy Bumlets is waking up. Should I give him some more med?" Sunny asked.

Ms Suzy crossed the room, the worried look returning to her face. She looked at Bumlets, a friend they all loved fighting for his life and she could do nothing to help.

"Alright boys, What have we got?" Spot asked handing Race their collection of money.

Race began to count it. "Sadly, not very much." He said sighing.

"Wait! The girls are here!" Cocoa cried carrying a hat stuffed with bills and pouring it in his lap.

"Where'd you get all of this?" Les asked

"We've been working for Medda." Filly answered.

"YOU"VE WHAT???" Skittery asked.

"As Waitresses!!!!" Copper said hitting him.

"goodness!" Cake said laughing.

"well, we still need more." Race said.

"have you counted this?" Kloopman asked handing Race a wad of Bills.

"Kloopman..where did you? how?" Luna asked.

Kloopman looked away.

"You sold your horses! Didn't you?" Cone asked.

"Well yes, but they are just horses!" Kloopman siad looking embarassed.

"YOu are wonderful!" Cone said hugging him.

"Let's get our women back!!" Spot yelled raising his cane into the air and and smiling.

"You girls all set?" Ms Vicky asked. "the auction starts in 15 minutes."

"We're ready!" Heaven said smiling.

Redbird reached for her sister's hand. She didn't like that lady one bit.

"Alright ladies. I 'll call you out one by one. YOu new gals and um Dee and Heaven..you girls will be my specails tonight. You shall go last." she said smiling evily.

Patch glared at her, pretty sure her friends were doing the same thing. she had never felt so helpless and angry in all her life.

Jewel reached down and squeezed her hand. "Pray" she whispered and Patch nodded.

The girls linked hands and followed Ms Vicky back stage.

Pennyring peeked through the curtains. The place was bigger than Irving Hall. There was a bar at back and tables set up. Men were already finding seats and hollering back and forth.

"Just look at them." she said disgustedly.

July frowned. "I can't believe we are here. I keep thinking it is a dream."

"well it's not! Now keep moving!" Duke said pulling them back in line with the other girls.

July glared at him. He laughed evily. "Let the games begin!" he said.

"and now men for the real prizes tonight. I have 8 young beautiful sexy" she was interrupted by a huge cheer from the men, "girls just waiting for a big strong man to take them home!" MS Vicky announced.

"Eight?" Patch asked, "there are only 7..." it suddenly dawned on all of them that they intended to sell Redbird as well.

"OH no no no no no!! This is not happening! He promised!" Stef said picking up Redbird, frantically looking for a way out.

"Calm down." Pennyring said trying to stop her.

"noooo! I can't let them do this!" She said running in the direction the girls had came. She ran right into Duke.

"You aint going no where." he said shoving her into line.

Stef went to punch him. He caught her arm and twisted it behind her back. "I said you aint going nowhere!' he repeated.

Ms vicky's voice echoed. "and now a little peice of Heaven, boys."

Heaven smiled at the crowd as they began the bidding.

"how on earth can she be so blind?" Jewel asked.

"I don't think she is." July replied, watching Heaven's smile fade as a druken man stepped up to claim his wife.

Patch wanted to run to Heaven, to save her from this evil man and this whole place, but one of Duke's men stepped in front of her and threw July forward.

"You're next!" he said laughing.

Pennyring gasped and Jewel began to cry. Patch tried to watch her friend but Jasper blocked her view laughing at her.

The bidding was over. the words sold sold echoed through Patch's mind. Duke shoved Jewel forward and before Patch could even think she was sold also. Patch couldn't even see Pennyring as they forced her out there, the tears began to fall as she tried to pray. Patch had never felt such fear as she was drug onto the stage. She tried to think to comprehend but she couldn't. One by one the men began to bid. Patch felt as if she would faint when all at once she heard the words 'sold' and was pulled towards a group of...NEWSIES!

"hello Patch." Blink whispered, "Meet your husband."

Patch burst into tears.

"this wasn't exactly the reaction I was hoping for." he said smiling at her.

"Hello Blink." PAtch said smiling at him.

"Hello sis!" Erik said smiling at her and giving her a huge hug. "I'm married!" he added.

"Not yet!" Pennyring said laughing.

Patch just smiled not believeing this.

July sat happily on Spot's lap,his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Wait! Spot! We have to save out friends!" she said pointing to Pigs on stage.

"Alright." Kloopman said joining in the bidding.

Jewel sat alone at a table, praying. SHe was afraid to ask about Bumlets, afraid of the answer. Someone layed their hand on her shoulder. "jewel"

Jewel spun around. It was Bumlets. "BUMLETS!!!!!" Jewel screamed jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Careful!" Dakotah said holding Bumlets up.

"He insisted on coming. Against my better judgement." Ms Suzy said helping him sit down.

Jewel smiled at him and took his hand.

"YOu wanna know a secret?" Bumlets asked.

"From your heart?" Jewel asked.

Bumlets nodded. "I love you Jewel." he whispered.

Patch looked around at all her "family". She loved these guys. This is where she belonged, she thought happily. Blink put his arm around her waist. Patch turned around to his smile.

"I owe a lot to that Ms Vicky." Patch said before kissing Blink.


End file.
